Bed sores, also known as pressure ulcers or decubitus ulcers, are prevalent among people who are bed-ridden or otherwise immobilized. Skin ulcers can be caused by pressure exerted on the skin and soft tissues (e.g., the individual's body weight resting against a hard surface such as a bed or chair) and are exacerbated when the skin is also exposed to moisture (e.g., due to incontinence) and/or friction, heat, and shear forces, for example caused by moving or repositioning a bed-ridden patient.
Elderly nursing home residents are particularly vulnerable to pressure ulcers since they are frequently bed-ridden and incontinent. Approximately one out of ten nursing home residents have some form of pressure ulcers. Since pressure ulcers can be persistent and heal slowly, treating pressure ulcers once formed is thus expensive, so there is a significant need to minimize a patient's exposure to conditions which would cause such ulcers.
For example, it would be beneficial for bed-ridden persons who are incontinent or have other moisture management issues to lay on a pad or layer which would not only absorb moisture but also maintain skin dryness, it would also be useful to protect the bed and linens from moisture as well in order to maintain hygiene and minimize the need for hospital staff to change bed linens. Additionally, in order to minimize heat build up between the bedding and the patient's skin, and to maintain skin health, it would be beneficial for the absorbent pad or layer to allow air circulation between the pad and the skin. Furthermore, since bed-ridden patients need to be lifted and repositioned, for example to change bed linens, for medical procedures, or to prevent the formation of pressure ulcers, it would be useful for the absorbent pad to have sufficient strength to allow such repositioning.
Current products do not provide a solution to all four needs: 1) maintaining skin dryness 2) protecting the bed and linens, 3) allowing air circulation, and 4) allowing caregivers to reposition the individual. Typically a caregiver will combine up to eight disposable underpads to absorb moisture, as well as reusable cloth underpads or sheets to protect the bed and linens and to lift and reposition the patient.
Combinations of multiple absorbent products are less than ideal for several reasons. From a strictly practical standpoint, using multiple absorbent products is more expensive, and requires more packaging, storage, shipping costs, waste, and the like. Reusable cloth underpads, or drawsheets, are also the second most expensive item for hospitals to launder and process. Moreover, the combination of multiple products is not very effective in preventing damage to the skin, while at the same time protecting bedding. Multiple layers of absorbent pads can increase the shear and friction experienced by individuals as the layers slide and shift against each other. Furthermore, conventional disposable pads disintegrate when wet, and reusable cloth underpads prevent air circulation. Furthermore, the thickness of the multiple layers can interfere with ‘pressure management’ beds and surfaces which distribute weight to minimize or prevent excessive pressure.
There is therefore a need for an absorbent pad which maintains skin dryness by absorbing moisture while preventing leakage to the skin or the bed linens, allowing air circulation at the surface of the patient's skin to prevent heat buildup, and which is strong enough to allow the patient to be repositioned, even when the pad is wet.